Dark Light
by Revlofantasy
Summary: They represented something physically impossible. But what if those two impossibilities were brought together and were made possible? What would happen then? Dark Link x Link, yaoi, rating may go up later.


Guten tag everyone! I hope you're all doing well. I'm back with another Zelda yaoi fiction, yay! This time I'm trying my hand at a Dark Link x Link fic. After all the Sheik x Link ones, I've decided to write about Link and his other half. A reviewer from my fiction "Do My Eyes Deceive Me?" also asked me if I could write one, and I thought that it would be a good idea. I believe it was someone with the penname yaoilover014. Hopefully it turns out good because I hope to write more in the future, hehe. With the birth of my first Dark Link x Link fiction, this is also my first fiction that's not a one-shot. It will be several chapters long (well hopefully), and an actual storyline with a plot will be played out. Oh, by the way, I got the title for this fiction from a HIM song called "Dark Light". I was listening to it one day and then I started thinking about Dark Link and then I outlined the concept for this fiction later that day. I remember the vocalist for HIM (Ville Valo) said that he chose to name his whole album Dark Light because it represented something that is physically impossible. I just thought that was kinda cool, hehe. Well enough of this, it's time for you the reader to enjoy the first chapter of this fiction. Enjoy!

**Warnings: **This will be** yaoi **in this story, which means that there will be love between two males and if that doesn't appeal to you, I suggest you venture onto another fiction. Please, it's for you own good. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda or HIM's song "Dark Light". Obviously.

**XXXXX**

Link focused on an enormous ruby strung on a thin, silver chain. It glistened in the sun like a freshly picked apple. "I give you good price!" the vendor chimed to the Hero again. "50 rupee!" Link blinked, looking up to the vendor. "But sir," he said. "I already said that I'm only looking. I'm afraid I can't buy anything." The foreign vendor stared back at Link, apparently confused. "I give you good price!" he proclaimed for the fourth time now. "50 rupee? Yes?" Navi peeked out from Link's hat. "I don't think he's going to give up until you buy something," the fairy whispered into his ear. The Hero sighed, shaking his head as he shifted his shield on his back. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Maybe next the time I have some money I'll come and see what you have, mister." The vendor laughed, almost overshadowing the noise of the bustling Hyrule market. Link stared back at the vendor, becoming a little uncomfortable now. "What wrong?" the foreigner asked Link. "You no have special lady to give jewelry to?" The Hero rolled his eyes. "Uh…" he began. "Right. That's it." With that, Link turned on his heel and ventured back out into the crowded marketplace.

_The one day I decided to come to the marketplace to relax_, Link thought warily, _I get hassled by a vendor that gets too personal with his customers._ The Hero glanced blankly around at the various Hylians. He was rather tired, and why he had come to a busy place like the Hyrule market was beyond him. It was a clear day, not a cloud in sight. Earlier, Link had decided that maybe a stroll through the marketplace would be nice. But now, it was beginning to take its toll on his body. "Ugh, why," Link sighed. "Maybe coming here today wasn't such a good idea." Navi perched on Link's shoulder, glowing brightly. "Come on Link!" she said cheerfully. "Hyrule's been restored to peace. You defeated Ganondorf and you should enjoy your life now. Remember when the market was full of ReDeads and there wasn't a soul to be found? Look at it now!"

Link sighed, focusing on the people that crowded the streets of Hyrule. So many people… Sometimes the Hylian felt like being anti-social for the rest of his life. "I think I liked it better when it wasn't so lively," he grumbled, moving along. A rather large woman bumped into him, remarking of how rude he was. Link gritted his teeth. He heard Navi chime in alarment. "Link! How could you say something like that?" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his shoulder. "When Ganon was in power, it was horrible! And now you say that you wish it was back to the way it once was?" She flew in front of Link's face. Link brushed her away. He closed his eyes in frustration, taking a hand and rubbing his temples. "Oh Navi," he sighed, returning his glance to the crowd. "I was being sarcastic. Don't worry."

The Hero stopped along with several other people at a potions booth. Navi returned to Link's shoulder, calming down a bit. "It sure didn't sound like sarcasm," she said a bit fearfully. The fairy watched Link pick up a bottle of green potion. "Another one?" she asked him. "Link, why do you continue to drink those things? You aren't fighting anymore, and they're not exactly made to drink all the time…" Link nodded at the vendor before setting down the 10 rupees for green liquid. "Well, you never know," Link said, tucking away his potion. "Just because Hyrule is safe doesn't mean it'll stay peaceful like this for long. That's what you should be worrying about. You worry about the smallest things Navi." He knew that would stir the fairy up a bit, and he felt her shiver on his shoulder. Heh.

The Hero made his way through the crowd once again, which began to push and pull on him. Link managed to shove his way out, nearly gasping for some air. Navi clutched onto his hat. The crowd had begun to get to her too. "I think it's time to go," Link breathed, leaning against the wall of a house. He sighed rather heavily. "Say Link," he heard Navi say. She flew out in front of him. "Do you remember what the vendor said earlier? About you having a special lady?" Link's eyes grew wide. Did Navi really just ask him that? "What?" he asked, pretending to be absorbed in something in the crowd. "Do I remember? Yeah, I do… Why do you ask?" Navi began to glow a light blue. "Well," she began almost hesitantly. "Do you really have a girl in your life?" The Hero was nearly floored by her question. Were guardian fairies supposed to ask things like this? Link almost had the urge to start laughing hysterically. He was just waiting for this day to come when his fairy would ask him something like this, and it just so happened that it was going to be today. Navi waited patiently for his answer. Link was almost tempted to ask her why she was wondering this all of a sudden.

Instead of doing that though, Link sighed heavily. He was like she thought that he wasn't interested in girls. The very thought of that nearly floored the blond Hylian. "Navi, you've been with me for how many years?" he asked her back in reply. "Have you seen anyone around me that's special?" Navi's wings drooped a little. "Well, I noticed that whenever Malon looks at you, she gets uneasy," Navi pointed out. "Or how about when Princess Ruto told you that she was going to marry you? And then there's Zelda…" And there was Zelda. Yes, it seemed like the Hero was quite popular with the ladies. All the single women that saw him when he went into Kakariko Village would practically throw their panties at him, and the young Kokiri girls would always make him daisy chains and comment on how cute he was and all. Link shook his head. "I don't find any of them especially close to me," Link said, quickly cutting the fairy off. "Especially Zelda." He shifted his back against the stony wall of the house. It was beginning to ache. Navi seemed to gasp at this. "Link, I find that as almost sad…" she said softly. "All this time and you have no one to call your own…" Link rolled his eyes, about to smash Navi into the stone behind him. He really didn't want to talk about this right now, and with his guardian fairy no less. The Hylian crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring up into the sky. "Navi, do you think you can do something for me?" he asked his fairy. "Do you think you can go, well, away for awhile?"

Navi floated slowly to the side. She seemed to be taken aback by Link's demand. "You want me to go do what?" she asked fearfully. "Away? Why Link?" The Hero closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be hard for her to take. "I mean away for awhile, not forever," he clarified. "Please? I would like some time alone. Don't you think I deserve it after what I've been through? Please." Navi ruffled her wings, sighing. It seemed a bit strange to her. "Alright," she said a bit reluctantly. "I guess I'll be waiting by the shooting gallery then. You'll come to get me, won't you Link?" Link turned and smiled at her. "Of course I will," he replied. "I promise." Navi seemed to brighten at this. She gave a little giggle and then off she was, flying into the crowd. Link sighed, and then chuckled to himself. He knew Navi would remain loyal to him, no matter what he asked of her. It was almost grueling, he could imagine. Especially now that Ganondorf was dead and Navi still had to stick around with the Hero of Time. On another note, it seemed like Navi stayed with him on her own free will. It wasn't like the Great Deku Tree had told them both that Navi was to stay with Link until a certain time allotment.

Link sighed, sinking down onto the ground and sitting against the house wall, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Hyrule was saved and yet no one knows who saved it," he said softly, his heart dropping a bit. "Absolutely no one. No one knows who poor little Link is, the Hylian mistaken for a Kokiri. The one that had to deal with all the drama when he was younger." It had been some time since Link had a good pity party with himself, and today was just one of those days. He had to admit that it was a little ironic that he was the one chosen to fight some ancient evil. But then again, that may have been the very reason. Link was different. Sometimes he wished his life were more normal. Well, as normal as it could possibly be. Link looked up, breathing deeply. "Just one day," he whispered, running hand through his hair. "Just one…" He glanced his blue eyes blankly at the darkened alley way to his left. Suddenly, it looked as if there was someone staring back at him, watching him. Link narrowed his eyes into the shadows. "Wha…?" he asked in confusion, getting to his feet. "Why would someone be standing around in an alley during the day?" The Hylian took two steps closer towards the small alley. It suddenly seemed as if the moving shadow were gone, and Link concluded that his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

But wait, there it was again. It appeared to be a person, clothed in darkness. "Hello?" Link called into the alley. He took a few more steps forward. "Why are yo---" Link froze in his tracks. Did that shadow figure just follow his movements exactly? Although it did seem a bit childish, the Hero got a jumpy feeling in his gut. He gulped, walking forward once again. The figure moved with him. But before the shadow reached the border where the light ended and the darkness began, the figure took off into the alley behind it. Link jumped in alarm, and ran off after the unknown being. He didn't mean to go after him, but his curious nature got the best of him, just as it had so many years ago during his stay in Kokiri Forest. The figure rounded a house, Link doing the same. But it seemed as soon as the being got around the tall house wall, it had disappeared. Link panted softly, glancing around in every direction, his eyes flashing sapphire. "Where…" he began, swallowing. The Hero looked up above him, the strip of blue sky nearly blinding him. "Goddesses Link," he said to himself softly, squinting up to the endless blue. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing!" Sighing with frustration, he returned his gaze back to the shadows, his vision taking a moment to adjust. "I should just go, there's no point in staying here," he mumbled tiredly. "What's wrong with me? Agh, it'd be best to go somewhere away from this place and---"

"Get some sleep?"

A voice? Yes, it was a voice… A voice that sounded just like his own. Link froze to his spot. "Who's there?" he called out, trying the best he could to hide the fear in his voice. "Where are you? Where---"

"Where am I? Hehehe, I'm right in front of you, Hero of Time."

With the mention of his title, Link unsheathed his sword quickly, the sound of metal against metal slicing through the thick, dark silence. He pulled his heavy shield from around him. Thoughts rushed through Link's head at lightening speed. Was a part of Ganondorf left over from his defeat? Did he leave minions for Link to deal with after his death? The Hylian's adrenaline was coursing through his veins rapidly, almost overcoming him. "Show yourself now!" Link called into the darkness. The alley had seemed to grow unnaturally dark in the past few moments. Link squinted into the blackness, cursing himself mentally that he couldn't see any clearer in the shadows. A long moment of silence ensued. Link released his fighting stance, relaxing a bit. A part of his mind told Link that there was nothing in this alleyway and that his tired min was getting the best of him. He was about to sheath his sword, turn around, and venture back to the crowds and Navi waiting for him, when his very sword was swiped out of his hand, clanking away someplace.

Link's heart nearly stopped. What the hell just happened? Next to go was his shield, landing rather nosily on the ground a few feet away. In all his travels, Link had never experienced anything such as this. Truthfully, after Ganondorf had been destroyed, Link had become more carefree and let his guard down, a stupid move on his part for if any evil ever surfaced again, Link and the rest of Hyrule were, to put it bluntly, screwed. And it seemed as though that's what Link was right now. Oh so screwed.

XXXXX 

Gasp! Who is it? Who's there in the darkness waiting for Link? Find out next time in the second chapter! If I get enough reviews for this first chapter, I'll post the second one soon enough. Until next time, Revlofantasy.


End file.
